


Fake AH Extra Life

by KennDemon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Extra Life, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennDemon/pseuds/KennDemon
Summary: Geoff decides it's time that his crew did some good. For the Kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw somewhere (don't remember where) someone mention Fake AH Crew shooting each other with real guns instead of paintball guns for Extra Life. I liked that idea, and it kind of morphed into this.

"Alright bitches!" Geoff yelled into the penthouse.

            Everyone looked up from their various activities, surprised to have Geoff taking charge on what was supposed to be their day off.

            Jeremy was the first to say something. "What are we doing Geoff?" Of course it was in his overly cheerful, 'I'm the new guy and I hope the boss likes me' tone.

            "I'm glad you asked." Geoff placed a box of computer and camera equipment on the coffee table. "We're raising money for charity!"

            Silence filled the room.

            "Geoff." Jack said carefully, sure their boss had lost his mind. "We are literal criminals."

            "Yeah, we'd be more likely to steal from a charity." Bored, Michael turned back to the TV.

            "Don't you dare!" Geoff shouted, thoroughly outraged.

            Everyone exchanged glances, wondering what had gotten into Geoff.

            "Guys, please." Geoff looked each of them in the eyes. "It's for the kids."

            Silence fell again.

            Without saying a word, Ryan got to his feet, picked up the box of equipment, and started setting everything up.

            The room was still until he was finished.

            Ryan straightened, looked at Geoff, and nodded. "For the kids."

            And the Fake AH Extra Life stream started.

* * *

The sounds of Gavin retching filled the apartment as he ran for the bathroom. Michael gave chase, still throwing wads of wet bread at the Brit.

            "Michael!" Gavin wailed. "Stop being horrible."

            "Come here Gavin!" Michael laughed.

            "Well." Geoff took control of the stream again. "Team nice dynamite everyone." He checked something on his phone. "Thank you, Michael De Santa for donating the $67345." He looked over at where Jack was refreshing their total. "How much are we at now?"

            After a moment, Jack grinned and popped over to where she could be seen by the camera. "$464019.66, and we're only 10 hours in. That's amazing guys."

            "Definitely." Geoff agreed. His phone chimed and he glanced at it. "Oh." He chuckled and looked up at the camera, a guilty smile on his face. "Someone just asked which hospital we're raising money for."

            "Oh." Jack's expression matched Geoff's. "Uh, that's a story."

            "You see," Geoff started. "There used to be a children's hospital here in Los Santos, but, uh, we kinda, accidentally, set it on fire."

            "My bad!" Jeremy shouted from where he was playing Destiny. "I didn't realize where the Molotovs where landing."

            "So we're raising money to rebuild it!" Jack said quickly.

            Geoff cleared his throat. "Right. So, uh, I believe we need a new stretch goal."

            "I've got one." Ryan joined his fellow gents in front of the camera. "If we reach $475000, I'll get shot in the head." His devilish grin was clear for all to see, given that $350000's goal was him taking his mask off.

            "Are you sure?" Jack prompted, knowing the last implications and just how likely it looked they would reach it.

            Ryan shrugged. "For the kids."

            Geoff shook his head in disbelief. "You heard him folks. If we reach-"

            He was cut off by his phone going off. He glanced at it, then back at Ryan. Slowly, he raised the mic.

            "Thank you, LSPD, for the $11000."

* * *

"Can I do it? Can I do it?" Gavin begged as they moved outside for the shot.

            "No." Geoff said firmly. "You'd probably miss."

            "But Geoff!" Gavin whined.

            "I think Ryan should get to choose." Michael cut in to stop Gavin before anyone decided to shoot an extra member.

            "I agree." Geoff nodded. "Ryan?"

            Ryan looked thoughtful as he took his position behind the building. "Jeremy." He decided, pointing at the very nervous newbie.

            Jeremy paled. "What?"

            "I want you to shoot me in the head." Ryan explained.

            "But-"

            Before he could finish his objection, Geoff was placing a gun in his hands. "Go for it, Lil' J."

            Jeremy gulped. He didn't want to kill his coworker, but he also didn't want to disappoint his boss. With shaking hands, he raised the gun and took aim.

            "For the kids!" He bellowed, and pulled the trigger.

            His aim was perfect, and Ryan dropped.

            Jeremy stared in horror. Around him, the others were cheering. Geoff was saying something to the camera. Michael was calling for them to do it again. Jack was trying to appease Gavin's disappointment over not getting to fire the shot.

            They stayed outside for five minutes, working with the adrenaline. Jeremy wished they could go back inside. He didn't want to be staring at Ryan's body any more. He was half expecting it to move again.

            A finger twitched.

            Jeremy gasped and jumped back, getting Geoff's attention.

            "Well, look who's back."

            Ryan got to his feet, faced the camera, and flashed a devilish grin. "Sorry Los Santos. You can't get rid of me that easily."

            Geoff chuckled and everyone started heading for the building, before they were even in the elevator, Geoff's phone was going off with notifications of donations.

            As they reached the penthouse, Jeremy held back. He grabbed Ryan's arm and waited until the mics wouldn't pick up what he was saying.

            "I shot you." His voice was breathy from disbelief.

            Ryan just shrugged. "And I died." He was acting casual, but he couldn't quite look at Jeremy. "Then I came back. I'm kinda immortal." He gestured at the rest of the crew, focused on doing more dumb stuff to raise money. "We all are."

            In that moment, the feeling of being part of something Jeremy had gotten when Geoff welcomed him into the crew was gone. He felt like an outcast again.

            "Everyone…"

            "Yeah." Ryan led him over to a couch. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't realize sooner. We’re pretty reckless."

            Jeremy nodded. He had just thought the crew were good at dodging death at the last second.

            "Hey." Ryan placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "Remember when you joined the crew? Officially."

            "Huh?" Jeremy blinked in surprise. "Uh, yeah. Geoff offered me the position right after we survived that car explosion…" He trailed off, realization dawning.

            "I didn't survive that explosion, did I?"

            Ryan shook his head. "Not exactly."

            "Huh." Jeremy thought about that for a moment. He found it kind of funny, actually, not knowing that he had actually died once already.

            Geoff's voice reached them. "Alright, we need a new magic number. How about… Every time someone donates…"

            Jeremy jumped up. "Every time someone donates $666, someone get's shot." He suggested.

            Geoff looked at him for a moment. Then he grinned. "Perfect. But let's add one more thing." He went around, pointing at each crew member, giving them numbers.

            Geoff was 1, Jack was 2, Michael was 3, Gavin was 4, Ryan was 5, and Jeremy was 6.

            "Everyone got that?" Geoff asked the camera. "$666 is the magic number, followed by who you want to get shot and by who."

            "For instance." Jack picked up. "If you wanted to see Gavin get shot by Michael-"

            "Wot?!"

            "-then you'd have to donate $666.43."

            Once again, Geoff's phone started going off like crazy. He smirked, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Gavin. "This will be fun."

            Gavin let out a squawking scream and started running.

            "For the kids!" Geoff yelled, firing.

            "For the kids!" Everyone (minus Gavin) echoed.

            The next half hour was filled with chaos and gun shots.


End file.
